I wish I do I'm Sorry
by jan.rover
Summary: EDITED!  Percy and the Roman demigods finally docked in the Long Island Sound. Everyone's excited,but Annabeth cowers to the back of the crowd. Who would've thought, he still didn't have his memories...Percabeth story. Its kinda fluffy. Please review! XD
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I do. I'm Sorry**

* * *

A/N:

Ever since I read Heroes of Olympus, I really couldn't stop thinking about Percy's coming back. I hated the fact that he wasn't in action in the first book, but I managed to be cool with it afterwards. However, I really wanted to concentrate on Annabeth's feelings, so...basically, that's the main reason why I wrote this story. I was kind of able to relate to her. haha! Silly me.

This is my first percabeth fanfiction to be uploaded, but not my first percabeth ever. See the difference? lol. Anyway, it's a little fluffy, so...goodluck.

P.S. Thanks for even bothering. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

She wanted nothing else but to just disappear. She wanted to turn into invincible gas, or something — anything that could numb her from all these demigod issues; to simply melt into a puddle, or explode into dust… 'Cause it shouldn't have been this difficult. She didn't enlist into being a halfblood, so why in the name of Nico's dad had the Fates allowed all these to happen?

Ookay, so...she had no choice — it has always been like that. Halfbloods are not supposed to live a happy life, right? They're not even supposed to live a really long lifetime. She even started to have a theory that their existence was something like a violation to the laws of nature — a law that gods weren't supposed to hook-up with mortals or something like that, or else their children will suffer a lifetime of pain and suffering; Worse, a tragic love life.

But she'd long since accepted that fact — including the tragic love life part — but couldn't it be a little fair? Even just a little? Like, not allowing her boyfriend to be some Great Prophecy's subject (for the second time) and lose his memory for who knows how long? Of course that's selfishness talking; if things were the other way round — if she and Percy had the chance to choose — he might have just accepted the Prophesy for himself anyway, instead of allowing it to destroy any other halfblood's life. But that would be different. She would know what to do if that happened instead.

_This_ was different. The worst part of it all, she was caught off-guard. To think she even believed that her summer with Percy last year would be something peaceful, monster-free, quest-free— just him and her. One moment they were together, the next day he was gone. So Percy Jackson disappeared — apparently with no memory — and a summer had past.

An exchange of leaders, huh? Jason's fine; actually he's really great…but she wanted Percy back. But when he _did_, finally, arrive — along with the other halfbloods — she had no idea that the Fates still wouldn't give her the stupid happiness she longed for more than six months. So it has been two days now since the Roman halfbloods docked on the Long Island Sound, and not once had she not craved to tackle him onto her arms — or to at least hit him hard in the gut for leaving without a trace.

Stupid enough, though, she refused to stand next to Jason as second-in-command. That was entirely shocking, even to herself; and looking back, it was utterly irresponsible. They were supposed to have a solid front, and since the whole Camp Halfblood had turned to her for leadership with Percy's absence, she was supposed to do her job. But just like that, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena and a Hero of Olympus, cowered to the back of the crowd like a loser. At that moment, she thought she had heard her mother click her tongue and turn her back saying, _"Mind over the heart, child. How stupid could you get?"_

She could feel the eyes of many boring on her back as she turned her heels and walked to the back of the crowd. Only a few managed to be polite enough not to stare.

It was supposed to be a romantic moment — the reunion of the camp's favorite lovers — and the Aphrodite kids even had those pink tarpaulins for her and Percy. But then nothing happened, to everybody's disappointment. When Percy stepped on the beach of his home, the idiot simply smiled politely, apologizing to everyone that he still hadn't gotten his memories back yet. The eyes that had been stealing glances felt heavier, and she knew her face of indifference and strength was waning already. He was supposed to remember her!

Instinctively, Jason stepped up front and shook Percy's hand. If she had stood beside Jason, she was sure Percy would turn to her and flash her that lopsided smile she had always loved, and she would've broken his ribs in a hug—or with a punch, who knows? But that would have been a lot more embarrassing…and painful. It was more than she could take— too much pain. So this was what they meant when they said, _'too close yet too far_'. She watched him smile that friendly smile for the last time, and on the verge of crying, she walked away, hating Aprhodite and Hera even more.

Annabeth sighed, turning another page of the book she's been staring at for a few minutes. This has been her act for two days now, digging in the books of The Big House' library for every fragment of her free time. Because it's supposed to numb her; or to at least establish a territory free from her boyfriend's eyes, his smile, his presence. Losing him was hard enough; having him around not remembering her? That's dreadfully awful.

She grimaced, chiding herself for thinking about it again. She was here to plan for the up-coming voyage, to plan for anything useful, and not to sulk like an Aphrodite girl. Feeling the familiar threat of breaking down, her hand instinctively reached up to wipe away the stubborn tears that had already streaked down her face — an immediate gesture she'd developed ever since Hera's little prank started — just in case someone would see her. She didn't want looking weak. Blame it on the pride, but she _hated _looking weak. The gesture's quite unnecessary now, 'cause she knew she's alone. But that was what she thought until she heard the door mat scrunch against the floor.

She looked up, ready to explode or to explain some alibi. But as she saw the half-stricken, gorgeous, perfectly tanned teenager reluctantly standing at the door she felt like she got splashed with a bucket of ice cold water.

He tried let out something really smart like, "Um...", and faced her. Mentally slapping his head for being such an idiot, he ran a hand at the back of his neck and stuttered, "I-I was looking for Chiron. I...I didn't mean to, uh..."

Annabeth caught her breath and stared at him for a while, taking him all in as though he was an air bubble that would pop at any moment. She gulped back the slight constriction in her throat, and glanced back down as she answered, "He's...he's at archery lessons."

"Oh. Oh, right." Percy muttered, "I-I'll just...go." He turned his heels, but he couldn't look away from the oh-so-familiar blond girl he had just seen crying. "I guess."

She looked up again, now aware of the flush on her face. "Listen...Percy." She paused as a surge of emotions edged in with his name escaping her lips. Taking a deep breath, she watched him stare at her and said, "Chiron's probably busy. He hates getting disturbed when it's...when it's archery."

"Oh." That seemed enough to dismiss the thought of leaving. But deep down, though he didn't know why, he really didn't need words to make him stay. He would, anyway, he was sure of that, since the moment he noticed the wetness on her face. Deep down, he felt like he's done this a lot of times before — staying with this blond halfblood in the midst of thick, boring books.

"U-unless it's important, of course." She continued right away almost reluctantly, not wanting to sound so bossy to her boyfriend who now looked at her as if she were a stranger.

There was silence for a moment, and only the tick of the grandfather clock could be heard in the house; but her ears were pounding, her temples drumming like crazy. She looked down to her book.

"You're Annabeth."

Ah. The world seemed to stop. Was that recognition? A question? A wild guess? Her back froze and her heart seemed to skip a beat. But then as soon as she believed he could have remembered her, she felt utterly down, convinced that Jason just probably spoke about her.

"Yes." She said and forced back the thought. "Daughter of Athena. That's Minerva for Romans..."

Percy grimaced as if the information smacked him hard at the back of his head, which virtually added to the throbbing pain in his head that kind of doubled the moment he saw Annabeth in the library. He had already gotten used to feeling blank about everything around him and saying _'I don't know' _whenever asked about himself. See, he believed that that was the worst thing about having amnesia — admitting that he knows nothing. But those were the times when his head didn't feel like a cracked nut. Now, as it hurt a thousand times more, it somehow felt okay. He knew it was fine, 'cause although he didn't have memories, he felt he was home… Even the smack of information from this pretty daughter of Athena felt familiar, as though she was always like that to him — throwing infos about anything whenever she had the chance — either to impress him, or make him feel like the most idiot person in the world. As he stared at the blond demigod in front of him, he felt a tugging sensation of familiarity. As if the throbbing of his head meant that Annabeth was the most vital memory he's ever had.

"I know that." He said, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I —I mean..." Percy muttered, feeling slightly annoyed and intimidated. "I know who Athena is."

Her lips twitched to a microscopic smile. "Of course you do. You're the Son of Poseidon."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you always like that?"

"Maybe. It depends. I don't know. Oh, Whatever, Percy." She muttered, completely lost in panic. She scowled at herself and shrugged, hating so much not being in control of her emotions. Come to think of it, she knew very well how Percy always makes her feel this way. "You never change."

He was about to ask what she meant about that, but it had caught him off guard in a different way. It was as if a big red button was pushed and triggered something. Something that he knew was vital, if he really wanted to know more about himself…and about her. "You know me."

Her heart skipped a beat. She let out a shaky breath and replied without looking at him. "Everybody does."

"Oh. They do, but..." Percy faltered as he watched her read quietly, her long blond hair flowing against her shoulders, and her eyelashes batting alluringly every time she blinks. His heart was beating fast, but he wasn't nervous at all. A girl this pretty would've made him shy away and shrink—like the Aphrodite kids, maybe —but Annabeth's presence was different. She felt...close—closest to him than anybody or anything else.

"Don't you feel like taking a seat?"

A pause. Then his heart leaped unexpectedly at her subtle offer.

"Really?" She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. "I-I mean..." he mumbled, "Am I not gonna...you know, invade your privacy or something?"

_'Oh, you idiot. When will you ever know when you're wanted, Seaweed Brain?'_—"No.", she replied and went back to reading. "No, I don't think I mind if you stay..."

That was totally an understatement, 'cause damn, how she wanted him!

"Uh, thanks..." He smiled sheepishly and walked closer to sit across her. They were both quiet for a while, only until Percy broke it again. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

Annabeth considered, and then looked up. She put a lock of hair behind her ear and switched to Athena mode. "What is it?"

"Why do you think we were set apart?" She blinked, and her mind was like — _'whoah.'_ — Percy seldom got the correct answers, but he always had that unique way of blurting out questions that could actually mean a whole different thing. Percy seemed to sense the tension brought by his question, and he cleared his throat, feeling the warm blood rushing up to his face. "I—I mean, the Greek and Roman halfbloods."

"Oh." She managed to exhale quietly and started to twiddle with the leaf of her book. "Oh, that."

There was silence as Percy watched Annabeth think for a few seconds before meeting his eyes. At that same instant, he felt like a specimen on a petri dish or under a microscope. Her grey eyes bore on him, and as she spoke, she seemed to be thinking about a thousand things all at the same time. It was okay, but what he found weird was that, he was pretty sure he was one of those things running on her mind. It's not vanity talking, he was just certain; it just occurred to him as naturally as breathing.

"I think..." Annabeth started, trying to ignore Percy's staring. "I think it has something to do with the gods having...multiple personalities."

"Multiple personalities?" Percy cut in, obviously lost.

Annabeth waved off Percy's question as she continued, "The mere fact of it seems...unnatural, unbalanced. I...don't exactly know the differences, but generally, Zeus — that's for us Greeks — and Jupiter— that's for the Romans — are supposed to be the same, yet different. That's what I meant about the multiple personality, Seaweed Brain. So the same thing goes for the other gods, too. As for their children..." She paused and looked at him. "As in us, a mix-up would be a little too complicated."

Percy gawked at her. "I don't see the point."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, you seldom do."

"We are all demigods. Couldn't it be just, you know, a little simple?"

She paused and felt the burning on her cheeks, and sighed. "Believe me Percy, I've asked that a thousand times. The Fates just keep on messing up with us."

Percy shrugged, and allowed Annabeth her quiet moment. He casually crossed his arms on the table and did his best to fight off the ADHD that was starting to take over his will to stay with Annabeth. He looked around him — to the books stacked neatly on the shelves, to the abstract patterns on the oak wood table, to the young demigods running about outside the Big House, to the pretty demigod sitting across him, who was perfectly aware of his staring.

He looked over his shoulder and, for some reason, tried to see through the door he had left open. His eyes caught a glimpse of a framed picture hanging on the wall, and there was something about it that he couldn't look away. It was as if he was meant to see it, or maybe it was just his ADHD trying to win his attention… So he squinted, trying his best to see clearly from his seat; and upon recognition, his back tensed, cold sweat ran down his spine, and Annabeth's presence seemed to make a lot of sense.

It was Annabeth, smiling wide and happy — arm in arm with a teenage boy who was looking as happy as she was. The teenage boy had sea green eyes, tanned skin, messy black hair, and a very happy grin that was altogether familiar. The way she had been leaning onto the guy and the obvious tightness of their hooked arms made it was clear as day that he wasn't just some close friend.

A wave of pain surged from the back of his head and throbbed on his temples. His hand shot up to his forehead instinctively, but his eyes still wouldn't let go of the image. Everything seemed to slow down, and the longer he tried to focus on the teenage boy's face, the stronger the pain in his head surged. He wanted to ask Annabeth about it, to at least hear it from another person. But then as the pain doubled, the idea seemed ridiculous. He knew the answer. He didn't need to ask anyone. Hera might've wiped his memory clean, but he wasn't stupid enough not to recognize his own face. And though it was painfully confusing, he was pretty sure that it was Annabeth and him in the picture, smiling.

"What're you looking at?" Annabeth cut in his thought.

Percy winced, the pain worsening at the sound of her voice. Pushing back the pain, he turned to look at Annabeth. "Um, it's—"

"Are you alright?" She cut in, sensing his pain. Oh, how she wanted to reach out for his hand, but she kept it still. "It's your head, isn't it?"

Percy nodded, concentrating for a moment as she stared at him observing her quietly, but the pain didn't go away — just blending in the background. "Sorry. ", he muttered and smiled wearily. "It...It really hurts."

"Yes." She mumbled under her breath. "Yes, it does."

There was silence, and Percy felt that Annabeth was no longer talking about his head; and that her crying a few minutes ago wasn't random at all, which really sucks 'cause making her cry would be the last thing on his mind — with or without his memories.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, genuine worry on her face, her hand reluctantly resting halfway across the table. He watched her hand resting there, only inches away from his, and he felt just as tempted to touch it…to hold it close. If she's the person he thought she is, why didn't she try to at least make him remember her? Or at least she could've introduced herself to him when he arrived? Or —

"Percy?"

He blinked. "Um...yeah. I think so." She eyed him for a moment then nodded — pretty much unconvinced— before looking down half-heartedly, pulling her hand away.

"I—I was just wondering, Annabeth." Her eyes shut, taking in his voice saying her name. "What do you know about me?"

She cursed beautifully under her breath.

"What was that?"

She looked up. "I said why ask now when you'll find out soon enough?"

He shrugged. "That's if we survive."

She'd heard that line from him a thousand times before. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she went back to reading. "But you always survive. You have that undying battery planted somewhere in your body that keeps you alive."

A pause. Then she looked up. Percy was staring at her. "Really?"

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth chortled, and Percy so loved to hear it. "But, yes, you always survive. You always succeed. That's why you were named Perseus, remember?" Another pause, then she winced and looked back down. "Of course...of course you don't remember."

It was a long, tense, silence this time. Percy sighed and felt guilty for even bringing it up. "I wish I do. I'm sorry."

Annabeth smiled bitterly at her book and flipped a page. "Yeah. I really wish you do, Percy."

It was almost a whisper, but he perfectly had heard it. "Annabeth?"

She sighed. '_He's doing it again...'_ — the way he said her name made her forget she's supposed to be in control! Feeling utterly defeated, she looked up at him. "Yes?"

His lips twitched into a familiar lopsided smile that has always made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Tell me what you know about me."

"That's stupid."

"It's not!"

"You'll find out anyway."

"I want to know."

"Ask somebody else."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Somebody else, Seaweed Brain."

"No. I want it to be you."

"What's the difference?" She snapped irritably. "It's still you."

"Exactly, right?" Percy snapped back excitedly. "So tell me what you know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the good-looking yet annoying guy in front of her who was grinning triumphantly like an idiot. Putting up her best look of indifference, she glanced back down to her book and treated his question like a pop quiz; though something simpler, yet tough — something like a spelling quiz.

"Well." She muttered and turned another page of her book, taking her time. "You were..." She narrowed her eyes and snapped impatiently. "You were the most stubborn guy I've ever known. You suck at archery, you've got terrible defense, and you have always been a sore loser. Apart from that—"

"What?"

"—you always get yourself in trouble." She paused as it hit a nerve_. When Percy's in trouble, seldom was she not with him._ "But everyone likes you. Sometimes your dense, and most of the time stupid, though that's pretty much the same—"

"Hey!"

"...but everyone looks up to you; you were the leader. Some gods like you; others don't even like your existence."

"Uh, really?"

"Athena hates you as much as she hates your dad." She muttered and felt a pang of discomfort for bringing it up.

"Why?"

She shrugged evasively. "That's all I've got, Seaweed Brain."

"No way." Percy leaned closer. "You can't just stop —"

"I already said what I know."

"But you didn't tell me everything!"

_It'll take me forever, you idiot. And we don't have that._ She closed her book. "Like I said, Percy, you'll find out soon enough. There's no point in—"

"But—"

"Look, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped. "It's not as— it's not as easy as you think. Go ask somebody else if you want."

"Why?"

"Percy."

They stared at each other for a while, and he sighed before looking away from her eyes to their framed picture. It seemed foreign, yet painfully familiar at the same time. "Am I hurting you?"

Silence.

Her heart was about to explode as he said this, and ignoring him didn't seem fair. What was she supposed to say? The truth? What difference would it make? Even then, he still wouldn't remember her. Certainly, The Fates wouldn't allow it just yet. It would just complicate things— make things difficult for both of them. She'd tell him she's his best friend—his girlfriend; and that they've saved Olympus together; that she alone anchored him to mortality; then what? Would things be the way it used to be after that? Or worse, would he even believe her?

"You don't know what you're saying, Seaweed Brain."

A pause. He met her eyes, lingered, and then shook his head, pained expression on his face. "I don't know. I feel like I do. But..." Their eyes locked for a while, and a small smile crept up to his mouth. "But maybe you're right." Then he grimaced, pain attacking him again.

"Seaweed Brain." Her hand reached his arm.

Percy paused, a hand over his forehead as though it could help ease the pain. But he forced a smile, completely aware of the warmth of concern and of her hand that was gentle on his arm. "I'm fine…I-I guess."

She sighed and pulled her hand away, resolving to look at the brighter side of it. "That's a good sign, though. It means that you're close to your memories."

"Maybe." He replied, meeting her eyes for a moment as he spoke. "My head hurts this much when a vital memory's around me."

Silence; and somehow, Annabeth wondered if Percy inherited a few more wits from his dad's Roman side, 'cause he kind of hit it right there.

Then the conch shell sounded.

"That's dinner, right?" Percy asked. "Are you coming?"

Annabeth got to her feet and took the books from the table. "Yes." She replied calmly and turning her back to Percy, placed the books back to their original places on the shelves. "You go ahead. The Romans — I mean, you're..._friends_ might need you around."

He stood up and turned for the door. He wanted to ask her to just come with him — it seemed the right thing to do. It was as if he'd done it a thousand times before anyway. But he didn't dare, knowing that she wouldn't. Though why, he had no idea.

"Um, Annabeth?" He paused at the door. Annabeth turned to him before taking the last book form the Oakwood table. "I don't know why, but I feel like I need to say this..." She waited patiently as Percy's face started turn red. He smiled sheepishly and said. "Whoever's the reason you were crying, I think he's an idiot..."

A smile crept up to her lips as tears finally made their way down to her cheeks. "Yes, Percy." She said and wiped the stubborn wetness. "Thanks for finally figuring that out."

* * *

A/N: Done! Please leave a review. :] 


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I do. I'm Sorry**

* * *

A/N:

Heyah! I'm back, and yes, this is the second AND the last chapter. Thanks so much for the positive and negative reviews for the previous one, people, they did help a lot. ;]

Uh, I'm definitely trying something new on this one, so please...forgive me if it sucks, or if I have really unforgivable errors. _Please_ let me know, alright? I'm not quite sure about the venues of the camp activities, so...if you find errors, do not hesitate to fire them at me! lol.

So...here it is.

P.S.

Again, thanks for even bothering! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

Percy didn't see Annabeth at dinner—well, not right away, that is. He wasn't really waiting for her...or that was what he'd been trying to convince himself with. It puzzled him, all this yearning; it started the moment he left the Big House without her. It seemed...odd, not being with her. It felt like something was missing; like he knows how he wanted to be near her, that they were somehow...friends, yet there's some vital part was still missing in his head. Of course he's learned a lot about himself since he came back to Camp Halfblood, but it still felt like there's a tiny gap in his mind — a gap as tiny as the Grand Canyon, as Jason once put it.

Well, anyway, one thing that kept him busy from noticing Annabeth arrive was keeping everyone's cool — trying his best to prevent a Greek vs. Roman halfblood wrestle mania from happening — since Chiron was no longer participating so much in the teenager-discipline thing while the Roman kids were involved. So basically, the parenting task was left to Percy, Jason, and of course, mother Annabeth.

Percy finished his dinner at his table alone while carefully keeping an eye on his Roman fleet who were distributed among the different tables corresponding to their parents, flashing glares when necessary. It was a bit lonely, being alone, but it felt — again— familiar; and weird enough, he was rather too accustomed to it.

Time seemed to slip an hour as he took his time staring at the sparkling ocean, his finger absentmindedly twirling Riptide with his fingers. It was peaceful, the sight of the dark waters, and it made him want to stay there forever. No worries, no war, just him and all the sea, with his father. Then he felt a sudden pang of guilt. Was he asking for immortality? An eternity to serve his father? Right now when he knows the world probably might need his existence?

He looked up for the first time since he started to get preoccupied, just in time to meet Annabeth's eyes from far across the pavilion. Her face was calm and indifferent, but her eyes looked sad. Empty. Longing. And just like that, he knew he would give up immortality over and over again and stay mortal just to stare at those beautiful, grey eyes.

But then the romantic moment seemed to die out when Percy felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, cold shiver of unusual uneasiness ran down his spine. "Hey, Perce."

Cold water seemed to splash on him at the sound of the voice. The now customary pain surged again as he looked at the what seemed like a fifteen year old teenager all clad in black, with long, shaggy, black hair and deep mysterious eyes. Everything suddenly felt dark and kind of scary, as though the shadows around them had come to participate in giving away additional creepiness to this boy — just for effect's sake.

And so, though he didn't know why and how he did it in the midst of the raging headache, he blurted out: "Nico?"

The boy's face shifted into genuine shock and confusion. "Uh, you didn't just recognize me, did you? I mean..." He paused and tilted his head to one side as if to check. "Percy, did you just remember me?" Percy shrugged helplessly, clueless as ever, and Nico couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that's good news, then." He said and reached out his big calloused hand that was a little too big for a guy his age; he was actually a little tall for a fifteen year old.

Percy shook Nico's hand and tried for a smile. "So...you're name's Nico?"

"Nico di Angelo." The teenage boy smiled. "Son of Hades." Nico tucked his hands away to his pockets and looked around, oblivious of Percy's staring. "Uh, you're not going to campfire?"

Percy looked around him; sure enough, the campers had already started to head out of the pavilion, probably trying to get the best seats for the campfire. Before he could stop himself, he turned towards the Athena kids and found Annabeth with her brothers and sisters. She didn't look his way. Wow, _that_ must really be hard.

"Oh, uhm..." Percy muttered and started to get to his feet. "I, uh, I didn't notice; but I'm not gonna miss it."

"Good." Nico said as his long lost friend stood beside him. "Come on."

They walked in silence for a while, slow and quiet. It didn't bother him of course, Nico. He was used to it, the stillness of the night and the privacy of people when near him. He was almost convinced that he already had that scary effect on people, causing them to shut their mouth up when with him. The silence of death, he had once called it out of boredom and loneliness, but then again he was used to it. Besides, whenever this silence of death affected him worse, Percy didn't mind giving him space. Sometimes he thought that maybe, just maybe, he should lighten up a bit — try to laugh a little more often; but, no. That would be a little detached from his nature. He's the son of Hades after all; he figured that he just couldn't act like some Hermes kid prankster, 'cause he just isn't that.

"Are you always like that?" Percy suddenly cut the silence as if reading Nico's mind. "Dead quiet, I mean."

For some reason, Nico let out an amused laugh. "You've always reminded me before that I was a lot lovable when I was younger — not so _dead quiet_ like you said." He said, exaggerating the word 'dead' as if it was some private joke. "But to answer your question, yes." He met his friend's eyes. "Lately I've been like this."

Percy managed to smile real wide. Surely, Nico was not just some friend; he was a brother—more than just a virtual cousin for being the son of Hades, but a brother to him more than anything.

"Really?" He asked and stared at his feet for a second as he walked. "So what brought the change?"

"Well, Annabeth said that it has something to do with our parents." Nico muttered. "We get to become a little more like them as we grow up. Not completely, I guess, but more like them." Then he smirked. "You surely don't expect me to hang around and party like an idiot, do you? Hades doesn't do that."

Percy laughed. "No. No, I don't."

Nico smiled; and yes, he missed having his friend around.

Percy paused and turned to the demigod beside him. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did I, uh..." Percy muttered. "...you know, change? I mean...become more like my dad or something?"

"Oh, you've always been so stubborn." Nico chortled. "Apart from that, you're good."

Percy rolled his eyes but grinned. "So Annabeth did say."

"You guys talked?"

Percy saw real surprise on Nico's face, and this made him feel a lot weirder. "Uh, yes, we did, this afternoon."

Nico stared at him for a while as if to say, _'Tell me about it!' _in the most quiet and manly and unintrusive way he could manage. "Ookay."

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"Uh, no. No, I'm not shocked." Nico stuttered, clearing his throat. "It's just that...oh, hey, we're here." Nico found an excuse to finish his sentence, though — they've arrived at the mess hall. They walked a little more and stopped a few meters from the entrance. A demigod was there, his eyes on Percy and Nico as though a master knife thrower hitting his target perfectly.

Nico glared back at the guy, and then muttered to Percy. "Someone wants to talk to you, Percy. I better go ahead."

"Whoah, what?" Percy said, caught off guard. "Let me introduce you to —"

"No, thanks." Nico cut in, obviously not trusting the guy. Then he turned to face his friend and managed a weak, friendly smile. "I'm glad you're back, man."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Nico."

Nico spared one last glare at the guy and then proceeded to take a seat at the farthest corner of the hall.

Percy walked closer to the guy who was crossing his arms against his muscled chest. "Yes, Marius?"

The halfblood spit on the ground and stepped out of the shadows to meet Percy halfway. He had dark, curly hair and a brusque-looking face for a teenager. "Look at them." Marius hissed, his face only inches from Percy's. He was also a few inches taller than the Son of Poseidon, who tried to keep his cool— which was really quite difficult, 'cause this Marius was kind of Clarisse's counterpart, the one who'd gladly take any opportunity to beat Percy up to pieces of seaweed.

"What's wrong with them?" Percy asked, casually looking around for any sign of the pretty blonde daughter of Athena.

"Do you actually think we should trust them?"

At that Percy met Marius' eyes, his green ones hard and defensive. "Of course. I came from here." Marius scoffed at that and again spit on the ground. Percy frowned, slowly losing his temper. "What is your problem?"

"You should've listened to me when —"

"Hang on. What're you talking about?"

"We can fight without them!", the demigod snapped.

"And they can definitely fight without us!" Percy snapped back. "But you know we have to help each other."

Marius gritted his teeth and leaned closer to Percy, his breath stinking on the poor Son of Poseidon. "You're Greek; yet everyone's stupid enough to believe you."

The Son of Neptune took a deep breath and looked at Marius in the eyes. "Keep your grumbling to yourself, man. " Percy said— more like hissed— through clenched teeth. "You trust us or —"

"I know." Marius cut in, now red in anger, but a smirk on his lips. "It's one or the other, isn't it? Son of Neptune?"

Percy was about to say something when Marius walked away, disappearing in the shadows in no time. Percy sighed, so glad that it was over 'cause Marius' breath did stink.

It was quiet apart from the singing that was led by the Apollo kids. The wind blew and all of a sudden everything seemed to stop—as if a prelude to something that was about to happen, or should we say, someone who was bound to pop in. "If Romans are so disciplined, that one should know better than opposing his superior."

The heavy feeling of anger was down in the drain as Percy turned to look at Annabeth, who was slowly emerging from the shadows.

"Annabeth?" Oh, just for effect.

The daughter of Athena stared at him and shrugged defensively. "Oh, I wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what you think."

"N-no. Of course you weren't. " Percy stuttered. "It's just that...I thought you're already inside."

She squared her shoulders and tucked her hands inside her hoodie's pockets, just in case she'd get tempted to hold him. They stood quiet for a while, partly concealed by the tall shadows of the wall and the nearby trees. No, they weren't hiding, but sure enough, they both wanted no one to see them, for privacy's sake.

"So." Annabeth started. "You guys don't trust us."

"Of course I do." Percy snapped almost too defensively, then flushed before shrugging. "But I have to admit, though, some of them aren't too thrilled about all this...team work."

"Well, that's comforting."

"They're not that bad." Percy said, running a hand to the back of his neck. "It's just...it's just the differences, I guess."

"Uh-huh."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? Don't you trust us?"

Annabeth met his skeptical eyes and lingered; and by the way she stared, Percy knew he hit a nerve. "You know I trust you with my life, Seaweed Brain; anymore stupid questions?"

Percy paused; yes and no — he guessed he knew Annabeth trusted her that way, maybe it was just the stupid amnesia working on him, so...he simply tried for a smile, ignoring the Annabeth-alert-mode pain in his head and the flush on both their faces. "I have this feeling that we both have a long way back."

At that, Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle. Again, Percy tried but failed to hit the mark. It was quite an understatement, though very well taken, nevertheless, because life and death connected them both — they didn't just have _'a long way back'_, did they?

Annabeth smiled but didn't say anything. _'Hey, are The Fates slacking?' — _She was happy; not completely, but still she was happy. She's with Percy, who else could make her feel like jumping for joy but him? With or without memories, he was still doing his job all too perfectly.

She casually slid a hand on her ponytail as the wind blew, but a few strands swept across her face. As if driven by pure instinct or shrill familiarity, Percy's hand brushed against her cheeks as it went to put the lock of hair behind her ear. "You know what?" He smiled, his face burning. "I'm happy that I'm back, Wise Girl."

His head was throbbing as the words escaped his lips while he watched Annabeth's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't blame her either, 'cause he didn't even know where that 'Wise Girl' came from. It just...came out. "Uh..." He murmured and cleared his throat. "Let's go?"

Percy smiled at her and nodded towards the happy singing and warm campfire, fighting the urge to hold her hand.

Annabeth's heart was racing like steam engines, her face burning like hell. _'Wise Girl, huh?' — _He was waiting for her to wake up from her reverie; and she figured that staying stupefied really wasn't so good for a daughter of Athena. So letting out a quiet, shaky, breath, she finally moved to walk beside her long lost best friend.

It was almost perfect, all of it. The two of them walking together towards the singing and the bright light _— _it was almost like a wedding...of Prom, at the very least. But then when all seemed so good, as usual, it was when things started to take the wrong turn.

Percy stopped walking as they reached the entrance, his urge to hold her stronger than ever. Annabeth wasn't any good either, 'cause she'd been wanting to strangle him ever since he came back. She turned to him, her back towards the campfire, not caring if the whole camp could see them or not.

The music blended in the background, and the way everything seemed to glow, the campers must be all too excited _— _which means that everyone could perfectly see the two of them.

"Seaweed Brain." She started, not quite sure what to actually say to him.

"Hang on." Percy cut in, playfully smirking at her, one eyebrow raised. "That's a thousand times now. Why do you call me that?"

Annabeth blinked, then chuckled, torn between getting hurt or feeling amused. She shook her head dismissively, again refusing to say anything or any more about his past, and then started to turn her heels to take a seat somewhere inside.

But then a shadow had caught her eye. As she stared at Percy smiling at her, there over his shoulder was a bulky shadow of a hooded guy _—_ stealthily unsheathing his dagger, and would have, just in time, killed his target.

It all happened so fast. One moment they were quietly walking side by side, the next thing there was chaos. And plenty of blood. And mud.

Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth's hands held onto his chest, grabbed his shirt, and hurled him hard a good 180 degrees towards the common ground behind her —apparently landing with a painful 'thud' in front of the whole camp _— _Annabeth quickly stepping forward to where he was previously standing.

He landed hard on the ground, dust tasting bad in his mouth. The music died instantly, and the happy mood was replaced by adrenaline rush, and panic. The bright light of the campfire flashed red and raging orange for one second before dying out to pale violet from shock and fear.

"Annabeth!" _—_He wasn't sure whose voice that was—probably his—'cause his own throat was dry from shock and sudden anger. His heart was beating furiously against his chest, as though it wanted to save her too. But then it all went in line just like in the movies — _slomo_, muted, and all too late.

It was Marius, his foot long dagger already stabbed on Annabeth's side. Percy shot to his feet and uncapped Riptide, but before he knew it, Marius fell on his back, an arrow planted on his right knee. Annabeth was then on the ground, bleeding and unconscious, her own dagger bloody in her hands from trying to protect herself.

All he could do was to run to her side, hold her, and pray to all the gods she would somehow be okay. There was chaos everywhere, some of the campers panicked; the others remained on guard under Jason's command. He could hear a daughter of Ares _—_what was her name, _Clarisse?—_barking orders around to anyone who wanted to listen to her. The yelling replaced the serene and relaxing atmosphere; and the Apollo kids had already dropped their guitars and microphones and replaced them with bows and arrows, ready to fire at Jason's command.

Percy held her bloody hand resting on the wound and tried to shake her gently for any sign of consciousness. "Annabeth! Hey, listen to me!"

The wound was deep, fatal. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He looked around him frantically, desperate; and all he could feel was her limp, weak body in his arms, his racing heart, and his throbbing head; and as if on cue, the world seemed to spin around him, nausea filling him in. His head hurt like it never did before, and the feeling of familiarity and deja vu washed over him.

His eyes darted to the far end of the hall and saw Nico running towards him, and over his shoulder he saw a slight opening that let him see the dark, sparkling waters of the sea. Memories. A flood painful_— _literally _— _of memories splashed onto him. _'A blonde girl feeding him nectar; the darkness of the Underworld; the Labyrinth, and her hand holding his in the midst of darkness; the war —'_

"Is she alright?" Someone asked her, but he couldn't take it in.

He was staring at her as everything splashed on him like a real tidal wave _— _refreshing, but just too strong for him. He thought his head might just explode!

"Percy!" Nico reached his side, doing his best to get his attention. "We need to take her to the infirmary."

It was all pure instinct, all that's taking him to move. Suddenly he thought he heard hooves stop behind him.

"Medic!" Chiron's voice sounded like a distant echo as the wave of pain and memories continued to crash on him. "Percy, I'll take Annabeth to the—"

Everything as a mix-up. Percy shook his head, trying his best to ignore the pain and confusion. A few demigods gathered around them, faces he was sure he knew but couldn't quite recognize at the moment.

Annabeth tried opening her eyes, but they were heavy and stubborn. She could feel the burning pain on her side, yet it was nothing compared to the burning sensation of Percy's strong arms wrapped around her protectively. He lifted her up and gently hoisted her onto an animal's back. Oh, sorry, that animal would have to be Chiron.

She could hear panic around her, frantic calling sounded distant in her ears. But the most prominent of all was Percy's heart beating furiously. But then she felt his arms slid off her, to her disappointment, and another pair supported her right away.

"I'll take care of her, Perce." — It was Will Solace, she figured, trying to hold her still.

She could hear Piper's voice, Rachel's worried cries, and Jason's commands from afar...but Percy?

All these were only in a few minutes, which was pretty ironic 'cause to her it seemed like ages. Just as all her strength started to drain off, she felt the unmistakable warm, rough hands on her face, his breath brushing against her now cold skin. "You can't die while I owe you one, Wise Girl."

Picking up Riptide, Percy turned to Jason's side as Chiron and Will took Annabeth to the infirmary, Piper and Rachel trailing behind.

"Jason." He was breathless, still half dazed with the pain and memories. "There...there are traitors."

"No." Jason replied and pointed his sword towards Marius' unconscious body. "It was simply a diversion."

On cue, the ground shook and Marius' body seemed to dissolve into a puddle of mud and dirt.

"Oh, come on..." A son of Hephaestus named Leo ran to Jason's side. "Not her again!"

"Again?" Percy turned to him for clarification, but an answer proved to be unnecessary as the puddle of mud began to boil, and steam of black emerged from it, slowly rising as it formed into something that was actually deformed—yeah, figure that— and at the dim light of the bonfire, the deformation morphed into a female figure.

"Aww, man!" Leo grumbled and pulled out his hammer to defense. "The Sleeping woman!"

Sure enough, the woman mud had her eyes closed, as though sleeping, but she had that sinister smirk on her lips that sent cold sweat down Percy's spine. "Percy Jackson. " She murmured.

Her voice was rather beautiful, almost gentle and warm, but it sent ripples of distinct control all over the place. Nico gripped his Stygian Iron. "I-Is she…?"

"Yes." Jason muttered. "That's Gaea."

The woman laughed and flashed them her wicked smile. "So, the Big Three is here."

Leo shrugged. "How about, 'The Big Three and Leo Valdez'?"

"What do you want?" Jason asked, trying to keep his cool, his guard still up.

"Oh." Gaea smirked. "You're death?"

"How about I escort you to Tartarus?" Nico snapped and charged, managing to slice though her real fierce.

"Archers!" Percy yelled, holding up Riptide as Nico kept a good distance away.

Silence. Gaea's sliced body was _dead_ quiet, her mouth sliced in mid-laugh.

"Well." Nico mumbled. "That was easy."

Then all of as sudden the ground beneath him melted into a puddle of quicksand, sucking him slowly.

"No!" Percy stepped forward but Jason held him.

Archers aimed, but Percy stopped them. "You'll hit Nico!"

The mud reformed into the woman mud form, holding Nico upside down. "Son of Hades." She scoffed. "You're dad has always been _that _arrogant, you know. Thinking he owns the ground for merely ruling the Underworld?"

Nico fought like a big fish, whirling his sword here and there. The Black blade sliced through, but the sliced mud just kept on reforming again.

"You don't get it, do you?" Gaea smirked, throwing Nico over her shoulders like garbage. He flew a good 20 feet and landed painfully against the wall. "I'm stronger, half-awake now." She made a face as she looked back to the now unconscious son of Hades, then smirked before turning back to the remaining three. "One down."

"Archers!" Jason yelled. "Fire!"

The moon's light was blocked by the arrows for a fraction of a second, then everything was still as it all hit the mud lady.

There was an eerie stillness before it again melted and disappeared, only to reappear inches away from Jason's face, his sword stuck in the goddess' middle. But she wasn't hurt; its blade was simply stuck on her, as though her belly suddenly became hard cement.

"Son of Jupiter." She sneered, looking at him in the eyes. "You have the advantage of the sky; but can you even take that, when the people you care about are stuck with me?" A mist of dust and black smoke appeared just above Gaea, slowly forming into somewhat like an iris-message. "Look closely, and watch your sister die..."

Nico forced his lids to open, his head throbbing in pain. Nausea attacked him as he tried to get up, 'causing him to buckle down on his knees. He looked up; it didn't make him feel any better. He saw Thalia, along with the Hunters of Artemis, fighting endless monsters and mud-like creatures that simply didn't disintegrate. There was lightning and strong rain, and it seemed like they were in the middle of a storm —which made it a lot difficult with the thickened mud.

"Thalia!" Two voices yelled in unison, but Jason's tongue was impaled from shock and worry.

Jason gulped back the bitter taste in his mouth, and tried to stay strong. "Keep away from the ground!"

Gaea laughed, melting and reforming back a few meters away. "Yes, Jason." She smirked. "I can kill them all. Right now, if I want to—even that pretty little girl somewhere in here."

Percy wasn't sure she recognized Thalia, but his chest felt heavy from watching her struggle, and he knew right away she was important to him, too. He shook his head, deciding against the short iris message. "It's an illusion, Jason!" He managed. "She's trying to strike at our weaknesses!"

Her laughter went wilder. "Isn't that right, Son of Neptune?" She turned to Percy. "I can kill _her _if I want to."

Percy had no time to chat, and with his head near to exploding, he had little patience for another goddess who had nothing to do better than to ruin his life. Feeling the strong tugging in his gut, he lunged himself bravely and struck Riptide on the ground.

The island shook, and tremors of strong magnitude caused the ground to crack real deep and long and deadly towards the goddess, between her feet, and stopped behind her. Silence, before the pools of lava erupted from the trench, quickly devouring the goddess of mud and dirt.

Everyone was dazed and quiet for a good minute, and Percy wasn't an exception to that. Slowly, the heat and the lava subsided, leaving eerie silence and darkness. There was no trace of the goddess.

"Uh, did we beat her?" Leo murmured, mostly to himself.

Jason took a deep breath, his heart beating furiously as his mind struggled to keep up with the worry, fear, and exhaustion. Looking around him, he felt the urge to look for Piper. "I don't know."

Leo ran to Nico's side and tried to help him get up to his feet. "You shouted her name real loud, you know that?" he muttered as he put Nico's arm over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Leo mumbled, and they started to walk back towards Percy. "How are you feeling, anyway?"

"In pain." Nico grunted. "Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome." He replied. "But don't think I'll ever loosen my reigns. You might have known you her longer than I did, but I'm hotter than you." Nico looked at him, and he shrugged innocently before patting his chest. "You know, child of Hephaestus? Fire abilities? Hot?"

The son of Hades opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, deciding that he better drop the subject. But at the back of his head, he wondered if some daughter of Zeus was their common ground or something.

When they reached the others, Nico turned to Percy. "Are you alright?"

"I, uh, I don't know." Percy grunted and tried to get to his feet. The world spun around him, but Jason caught his arm. "Thanks."

"Seriously, man." Leo smiled at him. "That was cool."

Percy managed a weak smile before turning to Jason, who was still half-dazed, staring at the burnt ground by the trench. Their eyes met. Jason sighed, his face softening from exhaustion, and nodded at the Son of Poseidon, who right away sped up to the infirmary.

_'The blonde girl's face. Laughter. Canoeing. 4th of July. Mt. St. Helens…_'

—all these threatened head explosion as Percy wasted no time running to the infirmary.

_'…Danger. The first kiss. Calypso. Coming back. His burning shroud. Annabeth crying. Her arms tight around him. River Styx.'_

It was dark, and upon reaching the well-lighted structure with a red cross painted on its roof, it was only then Percy managed to slow down for a bit. Piper and Rachel were at the door, worry still painted on their faces. It was quiet, no screaming, that it almost feared him.

"Percy." Rachel gasped as she saw him. "We were about to get back there. What happened?"

Percy shook his head as he reached the entrance. "Good thing you didn't." He said. "I'll fill you in later." Then he turned to Piper. "Uh, you better check on Jason. Mud lady got him pretty much..._worried_."

Piper was about to say something, but the way Percy looked at her without humor —as he tried not to notice the flush on her face — she just nodded and glanced at Rachel before running along the dark grounds back to where Jason was. Rachel gave Percy one last reassuring smile and trailed behind Piper.

Taking a deep breath, Percy finally walked inside. The room was surprisingly warm and cozy, despite all that's happened outside. It was quiet, and with his head feeling heavy, it made him want to lie down and rest.

Will Solace didn't look up as he stepped in, his face almost ghastly with exhaustion and pressure. His mouth murmured healing chants continuously, his hands glowing faintly against Annabeth's bare skin —the wound looking a little better than the last time he saw it.

Percy walked towards the side of the bed, holding Annabeth's hand that was grasping the covers. Her hand was cold, slightly shivering, and as soon as their skin touched, it opened like some trap, lacing her fingers with Percy's tightly.

He was quiet as Will chanted the last words of the healing chant. His head still throbbed continuously, but now it was somehow better 'cause it was being productive. "You'll be fine, Annabeth." Percy mumbled, mostly to himself. "Just hold on."

—_'Her smile. Her grey eyes. The glow of Olympus. The Party. Their dance. His 16th birthday. The kiss. The mob.' _

Percy managed a weak smile as Annabeth's face started to smoothen

— _'Getting dumped. The air bubble. More kisses.'_

Finally, Will Solace slumped on his chair, gasping for air. He looked up. "Oh." He squinted as he tried to focus, and then sighed. "Oh, hey, Perce."

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

Will nodded and shook his head as if to shrug off exhaustion." It was tough. But good thing Annabeth managed to defend herself—probably by intercepting the stab with the hilt of her dagger."

Silence. Percy stared at the most amazing girl he'd ever known.

Will Solace again sighed, and then tried standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

The son of Apollo smiled that inherited cocky smile and shrugged. "After the last time? I kind of got a lot of practice. Just in case history repeats itself, you know."

"And I guess it did."

"Uh-huh." He replied and walked around the bed and fetched some stuff from across the room before walking back. He leaned closer to Annabeth and paused. "Can you, uh..." He mumbled, gently signaling with his hands for Percy to do the honors of rolling Annabeth to the opposite side of the wound. Touching Annabeth that way in front of her long lost boyfriend was the last thing in Will's mind at the moment…

"Oh." Percy muttered and blushed, leaning over Annabeth closely. "Um, Annabeth? I, uh, I'm gonna move you, okay?" Slipping his arm behind her to support her back, he gently rolled her to her left, as Will then started to finalize the dressing of the wound.

It was quiet as Will did this, and for a moment —just for a moment — he envied the guy for being able to do it. He'd love to do it himself, you see, to try to heal Annabeth, but he simply wasn't built for it. Surfing, yes, but healing? That's way different.

"There." Will cut in his thoughts and assisted Percy in rolling Annabeth again so that she was now on her back. "That'll do it. She just needs to rest. "

"Thank you."

"No problem." Will smirked and winked at the Son of Poseidon before jerking his head towards Annabeth slyly, mouthing the words: _'Make it up to her.' _Then he touched Annabeth's forehead casually and said. "She'll have a fever, but that would mean she'll be fine afterwards. I'll go ahead."

And with that, he left the two halfbloods alone with each other.

There was silence as Percy sat close to Annabeth, their hands still intertwined. His head was better now, but he was exhausted; so tired that he could — at any moment — pass out beside the daughter of Athena. The tidal wave of familiarity splashed on him for the nth time, sending ripples of Goosebumps and shiver all over him.

_'The sleeping New York city. The poisoned sword. The attack from behind him, then Annabeth's back against his. Her bleeding. The veranda.'_

He tried killing the time by looking around him, unconsciously drawing small circles in her hand with his thumb. Probably a good fifteen minutes passed before he felt her hand starting to feel hot with fever. Spotting water and a clean towel on the bedside table, he then started to try to lower the fever down. It has always been quite easy, this task, and he enjoyed doing it to Annabeth; but now it simply wasn't so easy. Figure out why.

"You can use you other hand, you know." Her voice was a little raspy, but it somehow brought him to his senses. All of a sudden everything felt right, every detail in the room just perfect. Percy felt like the weight of the world had just left his shoulders — and he had a wild guess that he actually knows the real feel of that.

"Oh, Annabeth. Thank gods you're conscious." He moved a lock of hair from her face, then squeezed the sloshy towel, trying to ignore her noticing their laced hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, dying?" Annabeth mumbled. "Can you help me up?"

"Up? What, no, you're not strong enough."

A pause. Then she actually glared at him, her grey eyes boring down on him as if to say, _'You're telling me I'm NOT strong enough, Seaweed Brain?'_

Percy opened his mouth to protest. "But Annabeth —" More daggers. He groaned, definitely defeated. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, wondering how on earth was he gonna do it with just one hand and without her feeling any pain. "And you tell me I'm the most stubborn guy you've ever met..." he murmured, slipping his arm under her back and gently helped her up.

Annabeth fought the urge to laugh — or to grunt in pain — as Percy supported her weak body with his, her head on the crook of his neck, her eyelashes batting against the exposed tanned skin from the little hole on his shirt by his shoulders. For a long time, this was the closest contact she had with Percy, which made her feel a little giddy. At the back of her mind, she wished that Percy had also forgotten how to prop the pillows so he would just use his body to support her. Silly.

"There." Percy mumbled, gently helping her rest her back on the pillows.

Neither of them talked as Percy fed her with ambrosia and nectar, but Annabeth quietly savored the moment. She thought of how he still didn't let go of her hand, of how serious his face was, how gentle his touch was. She watched Percy quietly lost in thoughts as she sipped the nectar with a straw.

"You still look cute when you're worried." She murmured, biting onto the straw as she paused.

Percy pulled the blanket up to her middle and met her eyes. "You saved my life." — Her lips twitched into a knowing smile as if saying, "Y_eah, I did it again! Isn't it amazing?" — _"You knew, didn't you?" Percy continued, unconsciously leaning closer, "— my Achilles spot. Annabeth, I...I would've — " Percy faltered as Annabeth stared him down— telling him quietly, _'can't you just thank me and get over it?', _while fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

He sighed, dropping it finally. "Thanks."

Silence again as Annabeth resumed sipping the nectar, unconsciously drifting into thoughts again.

"Hey." Percy cut in, gently grabbing the glass from her hands and putting it away—his touch sending ripples of electric shock all over her weak body. "I just got you back; I don't want you burning now."

If she blushed at that she had no idea, 'cause the fever had already taken over her. "So..." She said instead. "Your trusted Marius was a traitor?"

It was hardly a question, more like a confirmation, and under normal circumstances Percy would've felt a little hurt. The poor guy had actually been quite good to him at Legion camp; if it was genuine or not, he was now clueless. But he just shrugged, not knowing how to explain things.

"I don't exactly know." He said, his eyes on their joined hands.

"So what happened?"

Percy filled her up with what happened from the moment she passed out 'til present, skipping the intricate details of coolness — like the lava part.

"So...that's pretty much about it.", Percy said and went back to her eyes.

"Gaea?" Her face was surprised for a second, and then suddenly her eyes shut as if to stifle a cry of pain.

"Hey—"

"It's nothing." She muttered and switched back to Athena mode. "What did she want?"

"Uh, our death?"

"Right." She murmured, rolling her eyes. "She's probably just passing by."

He nodded.

"She wants us divided." Annabeth explained. "She takes advantage of the tension between us — the Romans and Greeks. She knows we stand a chance. Otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered."

Percy stared at her exhausted but pretty face. "You should rest. You don't look good."

Annabeth let out a throaty chuckle, despite herself, and managed to lighten the mood. "You don't look any better, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at her, making the tired butterflies in her stomach to flutter. Her heart was pounding, her wound burning in pain, and her whole body felt tired. She studied his face — his green eyes, his long lashes, his full lips and the feel of it, his ruffled hair. Absentmindedly, her hand went up to touch his face, then to the side of his head. "Does it hurt?"

"Hurt? What hurt?"

"Your ears are bleeding."

His free hand instinctively touched it, and he realized that there was a trace of blood. Was it because of the tidal wave in his mind and his head threatening to explode, or was it because of summoning an awesome earthquake with matching lava and pure coolness?

"I, uh..." Percy mumbled, feeling her against his face. "I'm fine. I guess." Silence, then Percy sighed. "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?"

He paused, fighting against not saying it. "It's, uh, it's coming back."

Time seemed to lag as she blinked, her eyes watching Percy's every move.

"I'm...I'm starting to remember." He continued. "Not everything, but..." He paused and then sighed. "I know who you really are to me. It's clear now."

It seemed like ages before she was pulled back to reality by his rough hands against her face, wiping off the stubborn tears that finally came out. Funny how she'd waited for this moment, yet now she had no idea what to say. She was tired, but now she was sure she wouldn't want to sleep yet — just in case it all turns out to be a wicked dream. But above all the exhaustion, the pain, and flooding emotions, she felt the strong urge to laugh at the Fates.

Percy squeezed her hand. "You didn't tell me."

Annabeth let out a shaky breath then looked away. "You wouldn't have believed me."

"You didn't try."

"At the rate of how you analyze things? You could've impaled me worse, Percy." — Silence. Of course, as soon as it came out of her mouth, she regretted saying it. Sighing, she looked back at him, her face calm, and mumbled: "Sorry."

Annabeth held him at the back of his neck, her fingers feeling his soft, messy, black hair. Percy shrugged and managed a weak smile. "No, _I'm _sorry…and I owe you one, Wise Girl."

"Friends don't owe. I did that 'cause you suck at defense."

He grinned, raising an eyebrow, his free hand now holding hers that was resting lightly on his neck. "You didn't save me because you love me?"

For the first time in a long time, Annabeth laughed. "No. No, I didn't." She replied playfully, and, mustering all her strength, pulled him close to her face and smiled.

When she kissed him, a cold surge of emotions filled him up, overpowering the headache and all the jumbled undercurrent of memories crashing down on him. He could have just stayed there, kissing Annabeth, but there came the mortal need for oxygen to ruin the perfect moment.

"You missed me so much, didn't you?"

"Well, it was weird, not having you around..." She mumbled.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, shut up, Percy." She slapped him on the shoulders and pulled a little more closer — if that's even possible. "Just wait until I fully recover, Seaweed Brain. I'm gonna strangle you for disappearing without a trace."

Percy was about to protest, to say that it wasn't even his fault, but Annabeth had already closed the distance between their lips — the distance that had long since been causing the tiny gap in his mind. Oh, if Percy only knew, he would've just kissed Annabeth right away the day he came back.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think? I know, it's a little long. And cheesy. What do you think about the Gaea scenes? Was it too much? Corny? Exaggerated? Lame? Let me know! XD

P.S.

Thanks for all those who expressed their thoughts and feelings, and for those who didn't...well, you still can do, you know. haha!


End file.
